Calm Before the Storm
by hatgirlemmz
Summary: My version of events following season 2 episode 10. Following Clarke saving her life, Lexa is torn between listening to her people or Listening to Clarke. Clarke is growing closer to the Commander and is afraid to test the waters. A Clarxa fanfiction. Bellamy has woken in a cage Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the 100 or any of the characters mentioned in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lexa stared idly, not looking at anything in particular. The blonde's plan had been playing on her mind for the last 48 hours. There had been no word from Bellamy and her people were getting anxious. The warrior knew that if there was no word soon she would need to take action. Her people would not settle for waiting, she was already on borrowed time with the lack of news.

'I know Clarke's plan is smart. I trust her … I know I can.'

The commander had grown very fond of the sky princess. She saw a lot of herself in the blonde. She knew this alliance was the right thing for both their people. She just wished her people it the same way. The tribe were still restless and unhappy with the manner of the Murderer Finn's death.

'It took courage to do what she did'

The commander thought, knowing she never would have been able to do the same if it had been her former lover Costia. Although the warrior put on a brave and heartless act, her heart still ached for her former lover. What had happened to her was a heart breaking and she had let it affect her for too long, Anya had helped her through it. Now that she was gone she had a lot to live up to and a lot of responsibilities.

The commander was pulled from her thoughts by the entrance of Indra.

"Clarke of the sky people requests an audience with you Commander"

"Granted"

The commander felt her face grow hot. She didn't dare look at Indra for fear of her seeing the blush creeping into her cheeks. Indra noticed, but decided to keep her thoughts in check. She nodded and escorted Clarke into the tent.

"You may leave us Indra"

Indra obeyed, and begrudgingly left the tent. She was not about to argue with the commander, not after what had happened to Gustus. She knew the commander wanted this alliance to work, and would stop anyone who objected or stood in her way just to show her power.

"What can I do for your Clarke"

"Ehmm I've just come to update you on proceedings"

"You've heard from Bellamy"

It wasn't so much a question as a statement.

"No … not yet"

Lexa could tell the blonde was nervous. Something was wrong.

"What's happened Clarke?"

Clarke didn't dare shift nervously. She had to show Lexa she was strong and capable of being the leader she needed to be. Something about the warrior intrigued her. She had seen another side of her after saving her life from the Gorilla. Clarke knew Lexa saw it as weakness but she could not bear to let anything happen to her. It was as if she needed her? Clarke questioned herself.

"It's Lincoln, He hasn't come back and there've been no sightings of him"

"What about Octavia? Has she heard anything?"

"Not a thing"

Lexa paced the tenth, it unnerved Clarke, and she needed to know what she was thinking. It was important that Lexa didn't order something drastic that could put both their people in danger.

"Then we attack"

She put it so simply that Clarke didn't think she had heard her correctly. She had to ask.

"What?"

"We have to do something Clarke. We don't even know if Bellamy has made it into Mount Vernon. They may have been executed by the mountain men."

"We don't know that"

"That's right Clarke! We don't! That's why we must attack. My people won't wait any longer."

"Please Lexa, Give me 24 hours. If we haven't heard anything than its your call."

Clarke squeezed the warriors arm absent mindedly. Lexa looked deep into the blondes crystal blue eyes. She could get lost in those pools of blue. She saw the blush creep onto Clarke's face as she quickly withdrew her hand and shyly looked away. She mumbled an inaudible sorry and crossed her arms over her chest.

"24 hours Clarke"

"Thank you Lexa, I know this will work"

"I hope your right … for yours and my sake. My people are uneasy Clarke. If this plan fails we have lost valuable time and both of us will suffer for it"

"It won't fail, I promise"

Clarke knew she shouldn't be making promises she couldn't keep. She had an overwhelming desire to put the warrior at ease. Behind the hard exterior Lexa put on, Clarke could see the vulnerability behind it.

"Don't let me down princess"

Without saying anything else Lexa left Clarke in her tent. Clarke couldn't help the stirring feeling in her stomach at the use of her pet name. Clarke mentally scolded herself for this and left the grounders camp.

'Come on Bellamy'


	2. Chapter 2

**I am overwhelmed by the traffic, favorites and following this fic is getting. This is my first time writing a fanfic so I really appreciate the support. Please keep the reviews coming, whether they be good or bad (I just want to learn XP)**

**Ginger ninja thank you for your kind words :D**

**So this next chapter is actually solely following Bellamy. I have the idea of having some stand alone chapters for Bellamy throughout this fic. Please let me know what you think of this idea because if you hate it ill scrap it.**

**Of course I do not own any of the characters in this fic including Clarke and Lexa (sigh) They are property of the CW. This fic is not meant for any copyright infringement.**

Chapter 2

Bellamy opened his eyes. He had been in captivity for what felt like years. He had been drugged and felt weak. Looking around, he couldn't make out what he was seeing, his vision was still hazy from whatever he had been administered with. He had no idea how long he had been out.

'Clarke's probably going nuts'

Rubbing his eyes he could see a bit clearer. He was in a cage, he knew that much. He couldn't wait around for someone to come and begin harvesting him. He shuffled awkwardly to remove the hand gun and lock pick he'd stored in his underwear. Making quick work of the lock he jumped out of the cage. His legs were weak and he was finding it difficult to walk. He stumbled into one of the cages. It contained a grounder. It was the only other occupied cage in the room.

"Hey"

Bellamy whispered. He received no response and the grounder didn't seem to be moving. Bellamy picked the lock and shook the grounder.

"Hey, Hey! Wake up!"

The grounder stirred and looked at Bellamy.

"You! You tried to kill me!"

Bellamy hissed at Tristan.

"I would have succeeded if it hadn't been for your fire ball … filthy sky person!"

Tristan spat hatefully at Bellamy.

"Forget it"

Bellamy went to close and re lock the cage

"Wait! I know where your people are"

"I'm listening"

Bellamy didn't see how the grounder could know. It looked as if he had been held captive since the explosion.

"When they took me, I saw everything. The mountain men, they took your leader and people. They were not conscious. Anya and I were tied up and dragged here. It looked like they stored your people in white rooms. Anya and I were stored in cages with many of our people. I haven't seen Anya for a long time … I think she's dead. They have been harvesting my blood; it's only a matter of time before they drain it all. I know my way around here. If you help me, I'll help you."

Bellamy needed Tristan. As much as he disliked the grounder, with the alliance in place he had to learn to work with him.

"Lead the way"

Bellamy helped Tristan from the cage and followed the grounder.

"What's the plan?"

"What makes you think I have a plan?"

"You show up hear with a lock pick and a gun. Its clear you've been sent here to disarm the mountain men from the inside"

Bellamy stared at Tristan. He was taken aback by the knowledge he held. He wasn't expecting him to be so intelligent.

'learn something every day'

He thought.

"Our people are in Alliance with each other. I have been sent to release all of our people from the inside. Our armies cannot penetrate the mountain men's base, but why try when we already have an army inside."

Tristan nodded.

"This way"

He led Bellamy through a pipe and into the harvesting room. There were two grounders currently being drained of all their blood. They could not help them. It would arouse suspicion from the mountain men. Tristan whispered

"Yu gonplei ste odon"

Before breaking each of their necks.

"I will not let any more of my people suffer at the hands of these mountain savages! Jus drein jus daun!"

"And it will, but first we need to find a way of contacting the outside, if we don't our people will attack and we will lose even more of them to the mountain men"

Tristan was surprised Bellamy had understood him. He had new found respect for the sky person.

"I know how we can contact your people. There's a talking thing through there"

Tristan gestured towards the door.

"A radio? Is it safe"

"The harvest is finished, the room should be empty."

"Should be?"

"Yes"

"What if it's not?"

Bellamy was growing agitated. He couldn't just risk the mission on a hunch. Tristan just stared at Bellamy as if he was a coward.

"We kill whoever is in there"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again for all the support. I am still undecided on whether to continue and have stand alone chapters for Bellamy. I know i have been updating daily, but this may be my last update for a few days. I'm going to be very busy so may not have time to write. I love it so hopefully I'll be able to make time. **

**I do not own any of the characters in this fic, They are property of the CW. This fic is not meant for any copyright infringement.**

**Chapter 3**

Clarke had arrived back at the camp an hour ago, the exchange between herself and Lexa still playing on her mind. Clarke could not explain or understand why she had touched her arm or why Lexa had had that effect on her.

'Do I like her?'

Clarke had to admit the commander was a very attractive woman. Clarke had always been able to appreciate a good looking woman, but she had never thought of a woman romantically. She knew that there are no genders when it comes to love. It just felt different. From the moment she first met Lexa these feelings had been stirring inside of her. She didn't dare tell her mother or anyone for that matter. She wasn't sure how fraternising with the "enemy" would go down well with her people, even with the alliance in place. But when she thought of the muscular beauty that is Lexa she couldn't help her response.

Clarke was pulled from her thoughts by Raven charging into her room.

"Clarke! You gotta come to the command centre"

"Raven? What's going on?"

Clarke tried to hide the redness that had entered her cheeks by turning away from Raven.

"You need to hear this for yourself."

Clarke didn't need any more convincing and sprung from her bed to follow an already departed Raven.

"Raven wait!"

Clarke had no trouble catching up with the other girl. Raven was still recovering from her injury.

When she entered the command centre, her mother and Marcus were already present, along with Octavia.

"Mom what's..."

Clarke began, before being silenced by the sound of Bellamy's voice. The radio wasn't clear but there was no doubt that it was Bellamy. Clarke couldn't get to the radio quick enough. She practically tackled Wick for it.

"Bellamy! How are you? What's your position? Are you OK? Have you seen the oth…."

"Whoa! One question at a time princess"

"Sorry I was just worried. Were all counting on you"

"No pressure then. Look I don't know how long I have. Tristan and I have infiltrated Mount Weather. We have got some hazmat suits and we are going to try and scope it out. We are in the medical bay at the moment. We had to take out a guard, it wasn't too serious though. I've got his radio now so I can keep tabs on the mountain men and I can use it to contact you. You have to stay on this frequency! It looks like Monty has jammed the mountain men from hearing it, we can communicate over it though, and I've managed to change some of the settings of this radio. Don't contact us we will contact you. Tell the grounders Tristan is alive and working with me. For now radio silence …."

Bellamy's voice was followed by a crackling. Clarke was relieved. Bellamy had made it, the relief she felt was indescribable. Wick had managed to record the whole transmission. He gave Clarke the recording and player.

"You'll need this to keep the grounders up to date, they'll be here tomorrow for a full brief"

Clarke couldn't wait that long. She needed to report to Lexa now. She stormed out of the room to everyone's surprise. Abigail chased her, confused with her daughter's actions.

"Clarke! Clarke! Where are you going?!"

Abigail caught up with the girl at the gate as she was mounting the horse the grounders had provided to them for emergencies.

"To Lexa. I have to tell her now."

"Clarke! You can't go now! It's not safe!"

"It's perfectly safe. With the alliance in place, none of the grounders will touch me."

"It's not the grounders I'm worried amount. You and Lexa were attacked by a Gorilla Clarke! Anything could be out there!"

"I'll take my chances"

With that she rode off into the woods leaving her terrified mother.

"Clarke! CLARKE!"

Clarke didn't know what had come over her. She knew it was unsafe. The only thing she knew was that she needed to see Lexa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for all the continued support. I'm glad people are actually enjoying reading my fic :) It really gives me the confidence to keep writing and continue it. **

**So this is only a short update. I'm in the middle of writing chapter 5 so hopefully ill have that up for you pretty soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 or any of its characters mentioned in this fic. This fic is not written for profit and is not intended as a means to cause offense. **

Chapter 4

Lexa sat studying the maps in her tent. Indra was pointing out various different angles they could attack Mount Weather from.

"Commander if we strike from the North, south, east and west there is no way they can stop us! Our army is big enough for such an attack. Our warriors are trained and ready to fight, and with the sky people and their guns we will be unstoppable."

"What if we didn't have the sky people Indra?"

"We would still be unstoppable! Those mountain vermin will not stop us! And if we move at sunrise we can catch them off guard!"

"The mountain men are never caught off guard Indra. They see all"

It was a statement of fact on the commander's part. She knew the mountain men knew about their alliance with the sky people. These people were too powerful to attack in this manner. To much blood would be shed. Indra was growing frustrated. She would not see her commander lose her power at the hands of the sky people. This alliance was bad for her as a leader.

"We have to do something! You cannot let the sky people make all the decisions! You are our commander! You can't let your feelings for the sky person Clarke effect your judgement!"

Indra spat furiously. Lexa's head shot up with a venomous look in her eyes. She thought she had kept her feelings well hidden, but for Indra to speak to her like this. She would not be spoken to in such a manner by her general. Lexa rose from her seat glaring menacingly at Indra, her brown eyes smouldering with rage. Indra noticed and knew she had well over stepped her mark. She bowed her head and stood before her commander.

"Apologies commander, I have spoken out of turn."

"You have! You do not make the calls Indra I do! You obey me! Working with the sky people is our best chance at defeating the mountain men, they know more about them then we do. They have 18 hours left for their plan to take effect. If it doesn't then and only then will we attack. That is my final word"

Lexa glared at Indra. Indra conceded and bowed to her commander. As much as she did not like the sky people, she knew her commander would not put there people in harm's way.

"Understood commander"

They were interrupted by one of her generals entering the tent.

"Clarke of the sky people to see you commander. She says it is urgent."

Lexa almost frowned when she heard Clarke had come to see her at this time of night. What was the girl thinking? It was not safe for her to be traveling in the woods.

"She may enter"

Clarke entered the tent with urgency. She nodded to both Indra and Lexa.

"Indra you may leave us"

The scowl on Indra's face did not go unnoticed by Clarke.

"No, she needs to hear this too"

Lexa just stared at Clarke, she had never been defied like this. Had she not taken a liking to the sky princess, she may have beheaded her there and then for such treason.

"Very well. Sit"


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so happy a lot and of people are enjoying this fic. Sorry its taken so long to update. Enjoy :)**

**I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. This fic is not meant to cause any offence**

Chapter 5

Lexa motioned for both women to sit at her table. Clarke could not make out the vibe she was getting from Lexa as she took her seat. Indra stood obediently by her commander.

"What is it that is so urgent Clarke?"

"We have heard from Bellamy. Tristan is alive and they are working together"

With that Clarke removed the recording device and pressed play, allowing both women to hear Bellamy's update from Mount Weather.

When the recording had finished, Clarke swore she saw Lexa looking smugly at a furious Indra.

"How do we know he is with Tristan? There is no word from him"

Indra spat at Clarke.

"Bellamy could not make something like this up Indra. It would make sense seeing as Tristan was last seen with Anya outside the drop ship, and we know Anya was in mount weather"

Indra grunted begrudgingly. She knew the blonde was right, although she never would admit it. Lexa spoke up.

"Thank you Clarke for sharing this with us."

"We are in alliance. I knew it was important for you to know as soon as possible"

Clarke rose from her seat to leave.

"Indra leave us"

Indra stalked out of the tent dejectedly. Clarke was confused why Lexa had asked her to leave. She had shared all the information she had and there was no reason Lexa would want her to stay. Lexa approached Clarke with a look in her eyes. Was it compassion? Clarke thought.

"Clarke, I appreciate you informing me as soon as you heard but what were you thinking traveling here alone at this time? You could have been killed!"

Lexa was angry at the girl for being so stupid. She continued.

"There is another 18 hours left before we would take any action. You could have waited for the briefing tomorrow to share this information. Why now? Why risk your life?"

Clarke was taken aback by Lexa's words. It was almost as if the warrior care about her. Clarke did not have an answer. She didn't know why she had been so rash to get the information to her. All she knew was she had wanted to see the warrior. She couldn't tell Lexa that. She blushed at the thought.

"I don't know. You seemed worried earlier. I didn't want your people to turn on you. I thought this would help."

Lexa did not miss the blush that crept up Clarkes cheeks. She brushed it off. Her face softened to the blonde. She could not lose her, and she would not allow her to do such stupid things. What was that look in Clarkes eyes? Was that love? Lexa shook off the ridiculous idea.

"I appreciate it Clarke, in future please do not be so stupid"

"I promise you I won't Lexa"

With that Clarke made her way to the door of the tent.

"What are you doing?"

Lexa quizzed. This confused Clarke.

"What do you mean?"

"What did I just say about traveling at this time being dangerous?"

Lexa enjoyed toying with the girl. Clarke looked at her puzzled.

"Well I do need to sleep Lexa"

The blonde joked to the warrior. She did not understand what the warrior was getting at. What else was she supposed to do? Unless Lexa was asking her to …

"You will stay here"

It wasn't so much a question but more of a statement that pulled Clarke from her thoughts. Clarke didn't know how to take this.

"What?"

"You'll stay here. There's a spare room with a bed through there."

Lexa motioned towards the corner of her tent that seemed to be another tent door.

"Oh Lexa … I couldn't …"

"It's not a request Clarke. You will stay the night. I will then have one of my generals escort you back to your camp in the morning".

Clarke was taken aback by the amount of care Lexa seemed to be showing for her. Not long ago Clarke was sure Lexa wouldn't have cared whether she died. Clarke had to ask.

"Why are you doing this?"

Lexa smiled at the blonde and slowly came closer to Clarke until she was gently pressed against her. Lexa leaned in closer. Clarkes breathe hitched. Lexa noticed, and smiled inwardly. The warrior simply whispered in the blonde's ear

"Because I need you too"

It was the softest Clarke had ever seen the brunette. She didn't see her as the warrior she so pertained herself to be, but a young woman just like her. And in that moment Clarke knew she saw love in the brunette's eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait for an update, I've been really busy lately :/**

**So this is a Bellamy chapter. Hope you guys like this one as much as the Clarke and Lexa chapters. Having Bellamy's POV in the story is important, you will see later in the fic ;) (Even though i haven't written yet lol I do have an idea where its going) **

**The characters in this fic are property of the CW. This fic is not meant for copyright infringement or to cause any offence. **

Chapter 6

Bellamy had found a way to contact his people on the outside. Tristan had proven to be a strong ally. That had surprised him. Not long ago the warrior had tried to kill him and Clarke. The pair had scouted Mount Weather. They had located all the exits and had come up with a plan that could wipe out all the mountain men at once, it just required impeccable timing. The warrior and sky person had set up a makeshift camp in an air duct over the command center. They had gone unnoticed for the most part. They had only had to take out three soldiers. The hazmat suit had proved to be very valuable as a means to getting in and out of areas of mount weather unnoticed. They were currently devising a plan, they needed to act swiftly. They each knew that it was only a matter of time before the mountain men learned of their presence. Tristan was growing restless; he saw the hiding and waiting to attack as weakness.

"We have to do something. I won't just sit here!"

Bellamy was growing frustrated with the constant resistance from him and his reluctance to work completely together.

"Tristan if you want to go and storm the command center, be my guest, I'll be sure to attend your funeral"

Tristan stared wide eyed at Bellamy; he was not expecting this response from the sky person he grumbled to himself before asking.

"What's the plan?"

Bellamy smirked at the grounder, knowing he had gained some of the grounders respect.

"We don't need our armies to attack mount weather."

Tristan stared at the sky person confused. Bellamy continued.

"You already have an army in mount weather. We just need to uncage it"

Tristan smiled and nodded.

"Trojan horse effect"

Bellamy was surprised of the grounders knowledge.

"Yep. You just need to trust me. We are not enemies Tristan."

The grounder nodded and offered his hand to Bellamy. Bellamy shook it.

"I trust you Bellamy of the sky people."

Bellamy had formulated a plan. They couldn't release all the grounders at once. He had planned that they would open the cages in each section but let the occupants of the cages remain in there until the guards came to gather people for reaping. The doors would be open so they could easily storm through and attack. They would need to get as many guns as possible, which meant they would need to kill every guard at first sight. The one problem with the plan was they needed an insider. They would need the keys to all the cages and they couldn't unlock each one with Bellamy's lock pick. That's where Maya came in. They just needed to find her first. Bellamy had remembered Clarke talking about her working in the hospital wing. Bellamy had positioned himself in a vent above the wing for hours the previous day and there had been no sign of her. He had to try again.

"I'm going back to the hospital wing. Man the radio. If I'm not back in 2 hours you give the update."

Tristan nodded. Bellamy crawled through the vent and made his way back to the hospital wing. He passed his peoples dorm. He wished he could reveal himself but it was just too risky. He perched above a vent watching the hospital wing. It was empty again. Bellamy's anxiety was growing; he knew it would be near impossible to pull of the plan without inside help.

Bellamy was woken by the sound of a door opening followed my voices. Bellamy scolded himself for dosing off. He peered through the vent.

Jasper and Maya were having a heated discussion.

"Monty's gone Maya! They're taking my people!"

"I know. Ive checked the reaping cages twice …h.. hes not there."

Maya looked down ashamed.

"You have to check again! I won't believe he's dead!"

Jasper was startled by a rattling noise coming from the ceiling.

"What was that?"

Maya just looked up confused.

"Are they watching us from the vents now?"

Bellamy opened the vent and dropped to the floor with such ease. He knew it was safe.

"Bellamy!"

"Jasper"

Bellamy smiled and hugged his compatriot.

"How did you .."

Bellamy cut him off.

"We don't have much time. Trust me we have a plan."

"We?"

"We have an alliance with the grounders. Were gonna get both you and them out of here. First we need your help."

Bellamy said looking at Maya.

"Me? Why me?"

"You work here. You can get access to the cage keys right?"

"Yeah bu…"

"Good, I need you to get them and meet me here tomorrow morning. Tristan and I are going to open all the cages. When's the next reaping due?"

"Ehh .. Tomorrow evening.. bu"

Bellamy wouldn't let her finish.

"That gives us enough time to open all the cages. Once they come in for the reaping we attack. The doors will be open and we can over run them."

Jasper smiled.

"Trojan horse. Brilliant!"

"Yep. We just need you to help us."

Bellamy said staring at Maya.

"Will you?"

Jasper and Bellamy stared at Maya. If the girl hadn't grown so attached to Jasper she may have felt intimidated. Even though it was her people they were attacking, she knew she had to help them. What her people were doing was barbaric.

"I'll help you."


	7. Chapter 7

**OK so it seems people do not like the Bellamy chapters. Obviously I don't like disappointing you guys so I am not going to do any more stand alone chapters for Bellamy. Any of his parts will be integrated into a Clexa chapter, so It'll be like two different things going on in one chapter (if that makes sense :/)**

**Thank you again for the continued support. Unfortunately this may be my last chapter for quite a while ( 1 - 2 weeks) As I'm going to be 10x busier than I am now. I will try and write as much as i can when i am free :) **

**I own non of the characters in this fic, they are property of the CW. This fic is not meant to offend anyone or for copyright infringement.**

Chapter 7

Clarke awoke to the sound of rain hitting the tent. She had slept so peacefully, for the first time since Finns death she hadn't had a nightmare. She smiled inwardly as she exited the bed. When she entered the main living area she was greeted by Lexa already studying her maps.

'Does she evert take a break'

Clarke sighed at the thought, She new the young commander was trust into such an important position at such a young age. Her people respected her completely, for this she admired the warrior.

"Clarke, good morning. Sit"

Lexa's eyes didn't leave what she was studying, she merely gestured to the unoccupied seat across from her. Clarke smiled and shook her head as she took her seat.

'Grounders'

Clarke's movements did not go unnoticed by Lexa. Clarke swore she could see her lips curling upwards.

"I will be escorting you back to your camp personally today"

Clarke was taken aback by Lexa's revelation.

"Is that wise Lexa?"

Lexa lowered the pen she was using on the map and quirked her eyebrow at the young blonde without responding. Clarke blushed and continued.

"I mean we are a target. Is it wise for us both to be traveling together? It will be easier for the mountain men to take us out at once."

"Do you not trust me Clarke?"

Lexa replied with a hint of mischief in her eyes. Clarke could not understand where this side of Lexa had come from, but she was not about to complain about it.

"I do"

"Well then we have nothing to worry about."

Lexa stated matter of factly, before continuing.

"We will leave as soon as the hunt returns."

Clarke just nodded and silently watched Lexa as she studied the map. She could not understand how she was at such ease with the warrior. It was if everything that happened before didn't matter whenever she was around the commander, it scared Clarke. She knew she had feelings for the grounder, she also knew she could never act on them.

'It would be detrimental to the alliance.'

Lexa continued her façade of studying the maps, the young commander needed to hide how she felt about the blonde. She knew that her feelings for her were visible and she needed to keep them well hidden. Indra had already noticed, if her people knew she was falling for a sky person she knew her life would be taken.

Lexa was pulled from her thoughts by the arrival of Indra.

"The hunt has returned commander, I have assembled some guards and we are ready to escort you and the sky person…"

"Clarke"

Lexa interrupted.

"Commander?"

"Her name is Clarke Indra. I expect you to address her by her name"

Indra stared incredulously at the commander. Lexa eyed her, daring her to contest her.

"Appologies commander, we are ready to escort you and CLARKE to camp Jaha"

Indra made sure to put extra emphasis on Clarkes name. Lexa glared at her. The grounders having a silent war between each other. Indra gave up, she knew she was already over stepping her boundry. The general was finding it hard to adapt to the alliance. She bowed in apology.

"Thank you Indra, we will assemble in 5 minutes at the camp gates."

Indra nodded and left the tent.

Clarke stood in complete shock. Lexa had defended her and instructed her general to show respect for her. She was awoken from her thoughts by the presence of Lexa by her side.

"I am sorry about that Clarke. My people will accept the alliance and it will get better, just give them time."

Lexa gave Clarkes shoulder a reassuring squeeze causing Clarke's breathe to hitch. Just as soon as the contact was made it was gone again. Lexa's mask was back, hiding herself from Clarke.

"We should leave"

With that Lexa exited her tent flustered.

'What am I doing?'

The troubled grounder could not remove the blonde out of her thoughts.

'I have to do something'


	8. Chapter 8

**OK so real life has really taken its toll on this fic. To apologize for my absence i have made this chapter longer then usual. It may be another while until i update again. Hope you enjoy this update. Thanks again for the support. **

**So ive just found this out:**

** watch?v=ZRkAGozR87M&amp;spfreload=10**

**So by the looks of things I'm writing a fic about a couple that looks to be actually getting together in the show :D**

**I would also love if you guys take a look at this: watch?v=XzSAHPlZYCc&amp;spfreload=10**

**This is how i picture Clarke and Lexa's relationship in this fic. **

**As usual I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. They are property of the CW. This fic is not meant for copyright infringement or to cause offense.**

Chapter 8

The journey Camp Jaha was uneventful. The silence between Clarke and Lexa had not gone unnoticed, it was driving Clarke crazy, and she already missed to sound of the warrior's voice.

Clarke lay on her bed, mind racing with thoughts of the brunette. The briefing had gone smoothly. The grounders seemed to respect the plan in place. They were happier knowing one of their own was working with Bellamy. They had received another update from Mount weather. Bellamy and Tristan had obtained the keys for the cages and had started opening them. All the grounder prisoners had been briefed on the plan. The grounders stationed in Camp Jaha had provided training to the Arc guards. The attack was imminent, all that they were waiting for was Bellamy's go ahead. Everything was falling in the place, Clarke thought.

'Well almost everything'

The blonde grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. She couldn't handle the strong feeling's she was having for the commander and being unable to act on them.

"Clarke?"

Abby was standing looking at her daughter amused.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine. Just tired"

"And that's why your screaming into your pillow?"

Abby quirked her eyebrow reminding Clarke of Lexa which resulted in a huff from the blonde.

"Really mom, I'm fine"

"I's this about Lexa?"

The chancellor smiled knowingly at her daughter. Clarke was taken aback.

Wh what? Why would it be about Lexa?"

"I've seen how you look at her Clarke. I know you have feelings for her."

"Mom don't be ridicu…"

"Clarke"

Abby interrupted sternly, daring Clarke to lie to her. Clarke hung her head defeated. Gaining a smile form Abby.

"Clarke I know love can be diff…"

"I'm no …"

Clarke thought twice on interrupting her mother.

"It's difficult Clarke, especially with the situation you're in, but you can't hold it in. You need to be careful."

"I will mom"

"I'll leave you to it then"

The older woman smiled at her daughter and left.

'Mom's right'

Clarke walked out her door and ran straight into Lexa. The two just stared at each other.

"Lexa sorry I was jus…"

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Clarke was not expecting that.

"What?"

"You, me walk together."

Lexa said teasing Clarke, receiving a blush from the blonde.

"Yeah sure."

"Good"

Lexa smiled at the blonde and motioned for her to follow her.

The walk was silent but not uncomfortable. The two were just happy to be in each other's company. Lexa led Clarke out of the camp and into the woods. They were only walking a few minutes when Lexa suddenly stopped. Clarke turned to her to see the warrior staring at the sky.

"Lexa are you…"

"I never believed the stories."

Clarke stared at the commander confused. Lexa continued.

"That people lived in the sky, I never believed it. I'm sorry."

Lexa's eyes never left Clarke's. Clarke was taken aback.

"Lexa you don't have to apologize"

Lexa nodded and continued walking. She led the sky princess to a secluded lake that was masked by the trees. Clarke had never seen anything so beautiful.

"My father used to take me fishing here, No one else has ever found this place. I expect they will now that your camp is at such a close proximity. I wanted to share it with you before that happened"

Clarke didn't know what to say. She had never been treated like this nor had someone care enough about her to share something so intimate. Having the warrior share this with her had stunned her to silence.

Lexa closed the gap between the two, the moon's reflection on the water the only light illuminating her face. She extended her arm to move a stray hair that had fallen to Clarke's face. Clarke could feel her heart pounding out of her chest, she was sure Lexa could hear it. She swallowed, trying to remove the lump that had formed in her throat. Lexa leaned in closer to the trembling sky girl.

"I never believed any of those stories, but now the sky has brought me a princess."

Without another word Lexa pressed her lips lightly on Clarke's. Clarke regained her composure and returned the kiss. She gasped at the feeling of Lexa's tongue begging for entrance. The sky princess was more than happy to oblige. The two fitted together like a jigsaw. The Kiss was not desperate but sensual and passionate. Neither girl dared to stop. They had waited too long for this and now that they finally had their moment they were going to take their time. The warior and sky girls tongue's danced together each battling for dominance. Clarke eventually gave in.

Lexa reluctantly pulled away only for the need of air. The two stood in silence forehead to forehead. The heavy panting of both warrior and sky princess was the only thing that could be heard in the clearing.

Lexa was the first to break the comfortable silence that had consumed the pair.

"Do you know how long I have wanted to do that?"

Clarke chuckled at this. Knowing exactly how long she had wanted to kiss the grounder.

"How long?"

"From the first moment I saw you. I never thought you would reciprocate"

The warrior looked down. Clarke blushed. This was the first time Clarke had seen Lexa so vulnerable. She knew the commander was bearing all to her.

"I always have"

Lexa looked into Clarke's eyes confused.

"I've always felt the same way about you Lexa. You are the only person who has ever captivated my heart like this"

It was the commanders turn to blush. The commander gestured for Clarke to follow her. Lexa sat Clarke on a log while she busied herself making a fire and setting up a tent. Clarke chuckled at how confident the grounder had been by bringing a tent.

"You brought a tent?"

Lexa smirked

"I knew we would be out to late to travel back. I wanted you to be comfortable"

"So you've brought a separate one for yourself"

Clarke quirked her eyebrow. Lexa's face fell. She hadn't been expecting anything from the girl. She didn't want to rush her, but she at least thought they could share a tent. Clarke laughed at Lexa's reaction. She stood and closed the gap between the two of them and pulled the grounder into an embrace. Lexa whispered

"We don't have to do anything; I would never force anything on you. You are to special to me."

"I know"

With that Clarke pulled Lexa into a bruising kiss, wasting no time in exploring the grounders mouth with her tongue. Lexa was caught off guard and pushed Clarke gently back until her back was against a tree. The grounders hands gripped blonde hair, deepening the kiss and gaining back some of the dominance. Clarke pulled away from the kiss.

"We should go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

Lexa nodded and followed the blonde into the tent, were they would remain for the rest of the night.


End file.
